1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rainwater collection apparatus and, more particularly, to a rainwater collection apparatus with plural outlets and a submersible pump for export or evacuation of water, and a drainage port for exporting sediment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes and communities rely on cisterns for storing collected water. A cistern is basically a container for holding rain water runoff from roofs and other horizontal surfaces. While this water is usually not used for personal consumption, it is ideal for other tasks not requiring potable water such as irrigation, washing cars, rinsing driveways, and the like. However, the typical cistern that collects roof rain water usually only has a removable lid which allows a person to dunk a pail inside to fill it. As such, it is not easy or even handy for use for everyday chores, thus such rain water is left unused, while the municipal or well system is used for water. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which rain water can be not only captured and stored, but used in an easy and effective manner, thus promoting water conservation and recycling.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,283, issued in the name of Duke, discloses a portable rainwater collecting and purifying system;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,832, issued in the name of Panahi, discloses an apparatus for treating rainwater, the apparatus having a stop tank and a treatment cycle;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,383, issued in the name of Takai et al., discloses a water storing and dispensing apparatus comprising three tanks and control means for emptying the apparatus;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,303, issued in the name of Harvey, discloses a down spout water conservation adaptor installed on a down spout for selectively diverting water flow from the down spout outwardly;        U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,474 and 5,259,166, each issued in the name of Carey, II, et al., discloses a method and system for applying a water gathering and channeling roof onto the roof of an existing building;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,442, issued in the name of Treadway, discloses an arrow with a removable transmitter for emitting a perceptible radio signal;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,165, issued in the name of Lloyd, discloses an irrigation system control apparatus having a float that communicates with an electrical control switch to actuate an electric pump for discharging collected water; and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,6147,153, issued in the name of Carey, discloses a leader or down spout filter for preventing entry of leaves and debris that may obstruct the down spout conduit.        
Consequently, there is a need for an improved rainwater collection apparatus and system.